the rapist, and the unexpected lover of the rapist
by eragonlova
Summary: warning first chap contains rape stuff, so don't read if you don't like that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

First M fic plz r&r need at least one good review to continue writing! I don't own this

Ginny Weasley was in the Gryffindor common room. She had just returned from the hospital wing, recovered from a severe concussion, thanks to madam pomfrey. Nobody else was in sight, because they were all in classes.

Suddenly, she hears a noise coming from outside of the common room. Someone was trying to break in. Instinctively, she pulled out her wand. When she peeked out the portrait hole, she noticed that seamus finnigan was standing there. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought for sure it was malfoy or somebody in Slytherin. Seamus looked up at her. "Can you come with me? I need to talk to you," he said to ginny. Ginny nodded, and they began to walk down the hall, through a corridor, and into another hall she had never seen before. "In here," seamus instructed. "I don't want anyone else to hear this."

Ginny went into the room. (A/N Ginny is in her 4th year. And she forgot to bring her wand.) Seamus grabbed her roughly. Ginny whirled around, and saw that he was changing, into…………..malfoy! She screamed, but malfoy ripped off her clothes and his with a spell. He muffled the scream with a hard kiss. "WHY?" Ginny screamed as they broke apart a second later. "Shut up and don't speak. If you tell anyone, I will kill you."

Ginny whimpered in fear, but there was nothing she could do when she had no wand. They were both standing naked in the middle of the room. Malfoy began sucking on her breasts. Ginny screamed once again. Then, Malfoy got hard, and he started to pump his manhood inside of her. Faster, and harder he went, until Ginny's scream was earsplitting. Malfoy took no notice of this however, and kept on pumping harder and faster, cumming. He took no notice of Ginny bleeding either. Then suddenly Malfoy stopped and put on a malicious grin. "Suck on it." He laughed. Ginny whimpered, but she had no choice because malfoy had pulled out his wand. So Ginny sucked on his manhood, up and down, her tongue licking it, and while she did this, he cummed all over her face, and he made her eat his cum. After all this was over, Ginny had to make an unbreakable vow that she would not tell anyone, and that she would come back to him whenever he wanted, and that she would have sex voluntary with him the next time, instead of being raped.

Well first fic plz review


	2. She can't confess

Yo yall im so sorry. I've just been so busy and everything I didn't have enough time to write this. So heres the 2nd chap.

Lavendar Brown burst into the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes were as wide as

sausages. "Did you hear?" She practically screamed, making everyone in the common

room jump. "Draco Malfoy and Ginny are going out!"

Hermione's heart hit the floor. There were several low murmurs throughout the room.

Finally, someone spoke up. "But….why?"

"I don't know. All of the Slytherins were teasing him, when he told them something.

Whatever Malfoy told them, they shut up."

"But Ginny _HATES_ Malfoy! Why would she want to go out with him?"

Lavendar shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Hermione was in shock. How…what….why? She couldn't understand how she picked

Malfoy, of all people, over any other boy in Hogwarts! How could this have happened?

Did Malfoy trick her in some way?

Ginny Weasley, covering her head with her books as she walked out of class, was so

embarrassed to find that the whole school knew about Malfoy and her going out, and as

soon as she walked out of Transfiguration, everyone was looking at her funny in an odd way.

It wasn't till she reached the Gryffindor common room that she found out. When she

Walked in, the only person in the room was Hermione, sitting on the nice, red,

comfortable chair, doing her Arithmancy homework.

When Ginny walked in the room, Hermione lowered her book. Her face was a mixture of betrayal, anger, and confusion.

"Ginny, how could you do such a thing, going out with Malfoy? You hate him, he hates

you, remember? I don't understand how you can suddenly go out with someone you've

hated for what, 4 years or so, give or take?"

"I'm…..sorry, Hermione….I just…..can't tell you," Ginny murmured in a quiet voice.

"Well, why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend! Haven't we shared everything else before?"

"This time it's……different." Ginny wanted to explain why, so bad, but she couldn't break the Unbreakable Vow that she had involuntary made.

"I can't believe you, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione stormed up to her room, fuming, her face red with anger.

Ginny sat on her bed. How could she have let Malfoy do the Unbreakable Vow on her?

Why did she not try to run out the door, do anything to get away from him, why hadn't

she tried to grab her wand, and how could she have let down her friend?

Well, that's the 2nd chap. I'll try to post quicker next time, maybe every 2 weeks or summat.


End file.
